Second Chance
by kira66
Summary: Seven years ago if you had told Harry that he would defeat the most evil Wizard of the time, he would have called you crazy. Nor would he have ever imagined leaving the world he came to love, willingly. But he did and he is.


For the first time in months Hogwarts was quiet. The war was over with the light prevailing but the price was high. Many lives had been lost in the crusade to destroy Voldemort and capture his Death Eaters. The soldiers of light who resided within Hogwarts' walls were all asleep; all except two and neither knew that the other was out and about.

The corridor was dark as he steadily made his way away from the hospital wing, The reason for his late night visit was tucked into the pockets of his dirty robe. As he rounded the corner that lead to his room he only barely managed to move out of the way of the figure coming the other way. With the skills of a seeker, he twirled out of the way and offered a glare to the figure, the man, that almost knocked him to the floor. The potion vials clinked together in his pockets and he prayed to Merlin that they stayed intact. "Rather late for a stroll, isn't it Severus?"

Former Potions Professor Severus Snape slowed his pace only after running into someone. He spun towards the voice that had used his name and grimaced at having almost run into the Potter brat. "I could ask you the same thing, Potter!" He crossed his arms over his chest and took in the appearance of the savior of the Wizarding World. "Not that I have to tell you but I was on my way to speak with Minerva." He added.

"Everyone else is asleep, Snape." Harry was too tired to really provoke the man standing in front of him. "You can wait until morning to tell her that Lucius had finally been captured and kissed." He replied tiredly. He had received the news from Tonks about an hour ago.

"That is..." Snape stopped mid-sentence and narrowed his eyes. "How did you know that is what I was going to speak with Minerva about?"

"I have friends amongst the Aurors, Snape." Harry glared at his former Professor then added in a tone of sadness. "Ones that managed to escape the final slaughter." Which wasn't that many. Tonks was really the only one of his close friends that was an Auror and had survived the final battle. "Tonk's fire called me a little while ago and told me the news. She was involved with the capture." He was silent for a moment. "The news can wait for the morning. Everyone within this castle deserves their sleep."

Snape eyed the younger man for a moment. "You're leaving." It was a statement rather than a question.

Harry squared his jaw and looked the older man directly in the eye. "I am." Was all he said.

"That is indeed a surprise. I had thought you would enjoy the fame and attention that came with destroying the Dark Lord." Severus commented dryly.

"Well I hate to disappointed you, Snape but I don't want the fame, glory, attention, or whatever else comes with being the one who _killed Voldemort_. Oh for Merlin sake, say his name! He's gone so there is no need to fear his bloody name!" Harry huffed. "You're not going to try and stop me, are you?"

Snape rolled his eyes at the boys question. "You are seventeen years old, Potter. You are of legal age to make your own decisions. If you have decided to leave then that is your business. Have you told Granger and Weasley of your departure?"

Harry scuffed his shoe on the stone floor. "No." He didn't want to have to explain himself.

"No?" Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "May I inquire as to why you didn't tell the other two thirds of the _golden trio_ of your plans to...relocated?"

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "They would try to stop me and I didn't want to hurt them." Seeing the other mans questioning look he gave a short explanation. "My mind is made up not even my best friends could change it."

"Are you coming back?" Snape inquired then quickly added. "Granger and Weasley will no doubt ask."

Harry thought for a moment then sighed. "I'm not sure. I spent ten years of my life being treated like a house elf and another eight doing things for others. I think it's time for me to have a life, isn't it?" He really sought Snape's answer and approval.

Severus inclined his head. "What a very Slytherin thing to say. It would seem that you do possess common sense. I thought it impossible for a Gryffindor to think of ones self over others. You have proven me in the wrong."

"You know, the hat wanted to place me in Slytherin. It said I would have done well. And I have done things in the past seven years that make me think that it was right. Too bad I developed common sense this late in life. It would have done me well in the past." He couldn't help but think of his Godfather.

"The hat is never wrong." Was all Snape said. "If it wanted you placed in my house then it had a very good reason." He was silent for a moment. "What of the werewolf? Are you going to tell him?"

"Remus? No. He has enough to deal with at the moment. I'll owl him once I get settled to assure him that I am alright." Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to decided if he should tell the man in front of him his most guarded secret. He needed to tell someone and Snape had proven himself loyal in the end, even if he had killed Dumbledore. "Do you remember six months ago when I disappeared for several days? And when they found me I said I needed to mourn for my girlfriend in private"

Snape nodded his head. He was wondering where the boy was going with this conversation.

"Well, that was a lie." Harry blurted out. "Luna...she didn't die. I arranged for her to leave the country with a friend. The day I disappeared..." He reached around his neck and pulled out a chain with a ring on it. "The day I disappeared was also the day that I got married." He continued to push on not wanting to be interrupted. "We were married in a muggle church by a Ceremony Wizard. We said our I do's and then our goodbyes. I haven't seen her in six months and since the last of the Death Eaters have been captured and kissed, I think it's time for me to go home."

His mouth was hanging open, Snape could feel it. He closed it with a snap. "You staged Miss. Lovegood's death?" He felt a new found respect for the boy standing across from him. "You would have done _very _well in Slytherin, boy. So you married the girl then sent her away? Have you seen her since?"

"No. I keep in contact with the man that I left in charge of her well being but Luna doesn't know. The night that I destroyed Voldemort...I received an owl. Two children were born on that night...my children. I'm a father, Snape. I have twins!" Harry felt tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "I have been given a second change. Not many people get that. So please save the news until morning, I'll be gone by then."

Severus felt his mouth hanging open again. He snapped it shut after an extended period of silence. "So that is why Miss. Lovegood wasn't seen for many weeks before her _death_?" Things that didn't make sense before were beginning to fall together to form perfect sense. "Alright, Potter. Enjoy your second chance while it lasts because Granger, Weasley and the werewolf will not stop searching for you. That much I do know. They are too Gryffindor to leave you in peace." He turned and started down the hallway but stopped and turned. "What are their names, Potter? The innocent lives that came out of these dark times?"

Harry smiled a smile reserved for new fathers. "Sirius James and Molly Lily."

He tossed the names around in his head then nodded his approval. "They would be very proud of you, Po...Harry. Black and your parents that is. And I think Mrs. Weasley will be honored that you chose to name your daughter after her. That might even save you a tongue lashing when you see her again. May Merlin watch over you and your family." With that said he disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

"May Merlin watch over you as well, Severus." Harry replied quietly as he continued towards his room. Dobby had already sent his things ahead and he had no reason to enter the room. All he needed to do was cancel his password which he did. Once outside he took in the beauty of Hogwarts before bidding her a silent farewell and apparating with a _pop_ into the silent night.


End file.
